Desire of the Soul
by ArticShadow
Summary: Natasha Salvatore got turned by her brother a few days after he was, but she ran way. She goes back to Mystic Falls; both her brothers and Originals are there, in the mid of a war. She soon falls deeply in love with Klaus, but he uses her to his advantage. Can she stop this war between them? Or will she get caught in the crossfire? Rated M: violence, torture, adult themes
1. Cravings

**Note: So I started to write this in a notebook about a year ago, all it's been doing is sitting in a note book and on a shelf. Doing nothing and not being read. So I figured why not post it here. So I am, hope you enjoy it my lovely hybrids.**

* * *

_It was never going to be an ordinary day._ _Stefan and Damon had just died, and now Father was dead._ _We didn't have a mom because she died a few hours after I was born._ _I always felt like it was my fault that she died, but Father always assured me that it wasn't._ _I was mostly raised by the maid considering Father didn't know how to raise a girl and he didn't want to mess me up._

_Now I had no one, I was utterly alone._ _Father got killed by one of the demons they all talk about, and Stefan and Damon were killed for helping the demons._ _My uncle was now in charge of me, he was probably just going to sell me off to the highest bidder so he didn't have to deal with me._ _That didn't matter, I was going to run away._ _I was 22 and unwed, no one was going to take me._ _So I was just going to pave a life of my own or die trying. Who know's perhaps I would find someone._

_I stalked out of the house quietly, wasn't hard though._ _I knew this house like the back of my hand.__I was in a pair of Damon's trousers, they were white and what he wore to church._ _I had to use a leather belt to keep them up or else the would fall to my ankles._ _I had a corset on under the shirt I also stole from Damon, and a black jacket from him too._ _I wore my own black leather boots though._ _I had a black bag strapped to my back full of clothes and other essentials._ _Such as, matches, two knifes, and water canteen. Strapped to my waist I had a small dagger._ _My red hair was in a braid down my back._

_Once outside in the cold night, I ran to the stables._ _I could navigate this place perfectly even at night, it wasn't that hard for me._ _When my brothers and I were younger, we would play hide-n-seek in the garden all the time._ _Even at night, until Father came out and yelled at us for being loud. Plus he was worried a wild animal would attack us._

_When I got to the stable I grabbed my horse. My horse was a pure white one with deep brown eyes named Lady._ _Her main and tail were still braided from the other day._ _I ran a brush over her a few times to get off the dirt and dust._ _Tossing that aside I tacked her up, the stable hand taught me a long time ago._

_I put a thick blanket and a thin one on top first, then put the saddle on._ _Even though she wasn't tied up, she staid still for me._ _I hooked in her girth and made sure it was tight enough, but not to tight._ _I took off her halter and put it in my bag along with a rope._ _Last I put on her bridle; making sure it was perfectly fitted._

_I hauled myself up on her and held the reigns in my hands._ _I kicked her a little and clicked with my tongue. She took off like lighting._ _I rode for a long time, it gave me time to think. I just couldn't fathom how much life had changed so quickly._ _After a long time I stopped riding to give Lady a break._ _I was near the lake I would play at as a child._ _Off to the side there was a wooden gazebo-like setup._ _Once I hopped off Lady she dropped her head and ate some grass._

_I walked over the the wooden gazebo and sat under it after I took my bag off my shoulders._ _The moon was so bright that it cast a shadow of the wooden gazebo onto the ground._ _I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs._ _I could feel tears build up in my eyes and I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to stop myself._ _I couldn't stop myself, I just had to cry._

_"Nat, why are you crying?"_ _I looked up, my brother Damon would always call me that._ _He always gave me different pet names playing off my name._ _Often names like 'Nat,' 'Nash,' 'Nasha,' and 'Sasha.'_ _Often it depended on his mood or if he wanted anything or not._ _He very rarely called me by my real name, if he did I was in trouble or something._ _However he usually called me by a random nickname._

_"Who's there?" I called out._

_"Nasha, it's me, Damon. Your brother, remember?"_ _I heard the voice call from behind me and I turned around._ _There was Damon, slowly walking toward me._ _He was crouched down as if he was talking to a child._ _His hair was out of sorts and clothes dirty._ _He was in a long sleeved black and white vertical striped shirt._ _He had on a black vest, nice -well they used to be nice- dress pants, and black shoes._ _He didn't have on a tie so his buttons at the top of his shirt were undone._

_"Damon! I thought you were dead!"_ _His bright blue eyes looked deeply into my dark green ones._

_"Well I'm not,"_ _he smiled a little._ _His face was spotted with sweat and had spots of dirt._ _He came by my side and sat down._ _His blue eyes were still intense under the moon light._

_Once he was more in the light I could see other problems with his clothes._ _His collar was covered in dry blood and, when I looked down, I was more blood-looking spots on his vest._ _I even think I saw a small hole in it._ _It was located around his chest area._

_"Damon your chest!"_ _I exclaimed and pushed myself away from him._ _"What happened? Tell me now!"_ _I demand._

_"I_ am _dead, but alive... so I'm undead._ _I'm one of demons that Father hunted, the one's that haunted you in your sleep as a child._ _Now it's your turn, but first I'm so hungry."_ _His face became that of a true demon, the whites of his eyes become all blood-shot and the veins under is eyes popped up._ _He pulled his lips back and I saw pointed fangs._

_In an instant he jumped on me and threw me on the grass, he was so fast. I didn't even see him move, he just_ blurred. _I quickly got to my feet and took out my dagger._ _Damon only kicked it out of my hands by blurring._

_"Oh, Nat... I'm so sorry for this. I'm so, so sorry. I'm just so... thirsty."_ _He grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck._ _He bit deeply into my neck and sucked._ _I could feel blood being stolen from me by the cup full, just as I was starting to loose it, he stopped._ _I stumbled around and tried to stay on my feet._ _I knew if I sat down I would pass out and I couldn't let that happen._

_"Again, I'm sorry Sasha, but you'll soon understand blood lust."_ _I put my hands over the bite mark, it felt raw and stung a lot._ _There was a lot of blood around it, but I couldn't feel any coming out.__Damon came up to me and held my head to the side, he examined the bite mark._

_"At lest I didn't hit a major artery._ _Now it's your turn, I promised I would watch over you from beginning to end, and I broke that promise when I left for the war. Well now I'm going to keep it and never break it."_

_He grabbed me from behind with his one arm pinning mine down._ _He bit into his own wrist and then shoved it in my mouth._ _I could feel blood being forced down my throat by the cup full._ _Just as when he took blood from me._ _The thought of drinking blood made me gag, and gag I did._ _Only the more I struggled the longer he held his wrist to my mouth._ _He let me go eventually and I turned to face him._

_"It's ok, Nash. Soon you'll be one of me,"_

_"I don't want to be like you!"_ _I snarled, I could feel blood all around my mouth and starting to drip down my chin._ _"I'd rather be dead!"_ _I added._

_"I can make that happen," he blurred I me again ad held his hands on the sides of my head._ _"See you soon, Sasha."_ _I felt my neck break before I was enclosed by black._

_I came to hours later, the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon causing wisps of light blue, pink, and deep purple to reflect over the lake._ _I sat up and felt around my neck._ _The bite mark was gone and the blood had been cleaned off._ _My neck wasn't broken anymore and I was _alive. _I looked down at my hands and saw a interesting ring on my right ring finger._ _It was a blue stone and silver decals._ _The decals were leafy looking and on the center was an elegant 'N'._ _The band was a silver color too._

_"That stone is Lapis Lazuli, keep it on or you'll die. It protects you from the sun light."_ _It was very pretty I will admit._

_"Where did you get it?"_ _I asked, I was very intrigued by it._

_"Father made it after you were born. He made one for Stefan and I too._ _He was going to give it to your betrothed for an engagement ring._ _Same with Stefan and I, but he gave me mine after I came back from the war. I stole Stefan's and yours soon after._ _Mine has a 'D' on it and Stefan's an 'S'."_ _I played with the ring on my finger for a long time. Until the sun was higher in the sky._

_"Damon why did you do this to me?"_

_"Because I want to be with you. I want to protect you, sis. It's my job to protect you."_

_"But,_ why? _I don't want to be a monster!"_ _I screamed and stood up._

_"Well to bad!" He grabbed my arms ad held me there._ _"I'm going to protect you and keep you safe, I promised!"_

_"Who?! Who did you promise?"_

_"Before this whole demon thing started I promised Father that I would keep you safe."_

_"But you never believed Father about the demon stuff, you thought he was mad! You even told me yourself!"_

_"I know, but now things are different._ I'm _different now."_ _I turned my back to him, I couldn't even look at him, it made me sick._ _Sick I felt though, my stomach was in knots and my throat was burning._

_Damon took note of this,_ _"what's wrong, Nash?"_

_"I fell sick... or thirsty... or something."_

_"You need to drink blood, it's the only way to complete the transition. Stay here, I'll go get someone."_

_"No! You can't go out! The town thinks you're dead!"_ _I warned._ _He still left away, I sat under the gazebo and watched Lady chance a butterfly._ _I hadn't realized her saddle and pads were taken off.__Also her bridle was too and her halter in place of it._ _Lady finally gave up after the butterfly flew away and started to walk toward me._ _I stood up and started to walk toward her too, than a shot rang out and Lady went down._

_I screamed and ran over to her, once I got to her I knelt down by her side._ _Her hot, red, blood was pouring over her pure white fur and seeping into the grass._ _The bullet had hit her in the side of her neck, but didn't kill her instantly._ _She was lightly whinnying and breathing heavily though her nose, her nostrils were flaring._ _She lifted her head up and rubbed her soft grey nose on my cheek and neck._ _I wrapped my arms around her head and cradled her in my arms._ _Shortly after that she stopped breathing. I give her a kiss on her nose a lied her head down._

_"That'll teach you not to runaway like that next time."_ _I looked around and saw the ugly face of my uncle._ _He was tall and had almost no hair on his head or face._ _He had green eyes like most people in the family though._

_"You killed Lady... you bastard!"_

_"I'll live, now come with me!" He tried to grab me, but I slapped his hand away._ _"How dare you lay a hand on me, girl!"_ _He slapped me across my face with so much force I fell down._ _I felt rage build up in me and I got up with speed._ I _blurred just like Damon._ _My uncles eye's widened and his mouth hung open a little._

_"You're one of_ them." _I launched myself at him and with impressive strength threw him against some trees._ _He got up and started to stagger toward me._ _He had blood dripping from his temple down to his chin._ _I stood there for a second looking at the blood. It looked_ appealing.

_With impressive strength and speed I threw myself at him. I grabbed him and sank my teeth into his neck._ _The blood poured in my mouth and I felt_ alive. _I drank down the blood like a solider drinks ale._ _It tasted good and I felt as though I was being filled with life as I was taking one._

_Then I felt a pair of hands on my arms, "Nat... Nat..._ Natasha!" _Damon's voice called from behind.__"He's dead, just stop already!"_

_I stopped and let the body fall to the ground._ _I turned to look at Damon, but my eyes landed on a young girl._ _She looked scared, but it was as though she couldn't move or scream._ _I calmly walked over to her and sized her up for a bit._ _Than I bit into her and drained her of her blood too._ _I felt powerful once again. I felt alive and free._

_"Natasha! Stop it right now! You've had more than enough!" He pulled me off of her._ _Her body fell to the ground just like my uncles had before her._ _I felt a slight tingle in my body, than a sharp pain course though it._


	2. Mystic Falls

_"Damon, what's happening?"_ _The pain was shooting though my mouth mostly, but it was so bad it felt like it was everywhere._

_"You're completing transition, don't worry it'll all be over soon."_ _He wrapped his arms around me.__"Shh, it's ok. I know it's painful just settle down."_ _He pulled back and used his thumb to move my lower lip down._ _He looked at my mouth and then looked at my eyes a bit._

_"What's wrong?" I asked. He moved his hands down to my shoulders._

_"You're teeth and eyes are changing, like mine see."_ _He changed his eyes to before and his mouth to before._ _"Don't worry its part of turning." his face went back to normal._

_"How do I switch it on and off like you?"_

_"Just stay calm, calm your emotions and clear your head."_ _I did what he told me and calmed down, taking deep breaths seem to help me a lot._ _I soon felt my face and teeth return to normal._

_"Good job, Nat!"_ _He embraced me into a hug, one arm was wrapped around my back and with his other hand he cupped it on the back of my head._ _His fingers were lightly stroking my hair._

_"I'm still hungry, what can we do about that?"_ _Damon pulled back and put his hands back on my shoulders._

_"That will come and go at first, you_ must _learn how to control that." He looked down for a minuet and then looked back up at me._ _"Or else you'll end up dead."_

_I walked over to Lady's body and dropped to her side, I stroked the fur on her side._ _I could feel the outlines of her ribs, I could also feel tears pour down my face._ _Damon dropped to my side and placed his hand on top of mine._

_"We have to get rid of the bodies, Nasha. We can't leave them here for someone to find."_

_I nodded, "do what you have to."_ _I moved down to Lady's face, picked her head up, and gave her one last kiss on the nose._ _"Good bye my sweet darling."_ _I got up and walked over the wooden gazebo, spitting on my uncles body as I past it._

_I watched Damon move the two bodied by Lady's body. He than placed dry twigs and other foliage around the bodies._ _He started to rub two sticks together and soon after I saw a tail of smoke,_ _he leaned over it and blew into the small flicker of flame._ _After that the flame caught and quickly spread over the dry leaves and foliage._

_As I sat and watched this unfold I could feel the thirst start to grow and manifest in me._ _I felt so_hungry. _I wanted more blood, I didn't care that I had to take a life to get it. I just wanted it so badly._ _I could feel my face and teeth change, I didn't try to stop it._ _Damon looked over at me and whooshed toward the spot I was at, I had already whooshed away from him._ _Looking for my next kill._

I jumped up out of my sleep, I hadn't thought thought about that night for a long time. I looked down at the spot next to me, a young man, around 22, lied looking up at me. He had messy, short brown hair and green eyes. He wan't wearing a shirt, but from the displacement of the blankets I could tell he was in black boxers. I looked down and noticed I was in a black tank top and shorts.

It took me a second to realize who he was. He was Jake, _my_ Jake.

"Hey, Nat, what's wrong?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I-I nothing. Just a bad dream." He chuckled a little and hugged me. I smiled and laughed.

"Can vampires even have bad dreams?"

"Yes they can," he started to trail kisses from my right shoulder to my cheek. "Not now, Jake."

"You sure you're ok? I've never seen you this shaken up." I turned to him so I was face-to-face.

"I'm fine, I just-" I let out a deep sigh and gathered my thoughts. "This is just something I hadn't thought about in a _long_ time. It happened a _long_ time ago, its... nothing."

"Okay..." he lied back down and put his hands behind his head. I got on top of him and started to kiss him. His hands wrapped around my body then started move under my shirt. _Not today buddy._

I moved my mouth from his lips to his neck, I drew my fangs and sank them into his neck. The blood poured into my mouth and made me feel alive. I could feel his breathing increase and his heart beat increase as well. His blood tasted good, I couldn't stop myself.

"Nat... Nat... Natasha!" I stopped and moved back to his face, my mouth was dripping with warm, sticky, blood. I could tell this time I had taken a little _too_ much blood. His eyes looked tired and his face was drained of color.

"I'm sorry," I sat up, pulling him with me, and bit into my wrist. "Drink, you need it." He brought my wrist to his mouth and gently drank my blood. I watched the bite mark on his neck heal up and could see some color return to his cheeks. After he was done I licked the blood off my wrist then cleaned it off with my shirt.

"It's ok, you don't feed often." _If only you knew, honey._ "Hey, Nat, when are you going to turn me?"

"When you're ready, now don't ask again."

"Ok, sorry, forget I asked. So shall we leave? I still have to get a suit for the Founder's Party and Heritage Display." He said the last bit in a fancy accent.

I laughed, "go right a head. I'm going to find my brothers." I sighed a little.

"Be careful, you haven't talked to them in over a one hundred years. Literally, well at least the older one." He wrapped me into a hug. Than we both got up and out of bed.

"Go wash off your mouth before house keeping decides to pay a visit." he said.

"I could say the same for you, you look like a vampire right now." I joked and played with my hair. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My long red hair was messy and a few stands were stuck to my face. I had blood dripping down my chin and the underside of my chin, the stands of hair that were stuck to my face were stuck because of the blood. Even my lip rings at each corner of my lower lip were all bloody.

I grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet with hot water, then I washed off my mouth. Luckily the washcloths were black for some odd reason, but this was a cheep motel. I made sure to wring out as much of the blood as possible and then thew it on the floor. I picked up my hairbrush and started to run it though the tangles clumps.

"Hey, Nat, I need to get in there for a sec." he pounded on the door and then he just came in. Throwing a pair of clothes on the floor

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Bathroom," he said.

"I'm going to get dressed, I still need to figure out what I'm going to wear. Don't forget to wash your mouth." I walked to my suit case that was buy the TV. I pulled out and hand full of random clothes and lied them on the bed. I took off my shorts and tank top, wadding them into a ball and throwing them in my bag.

I slipped on a black bra and a pair of new panties. I put on a black shirt, very fitting to my curves and that hung off my shoulders a bit. I put on a black mini skirt that had small rhinestones and chain around it. I put on a pair of socks before I put on my black over-the-knee high stiletto boots. Last I grabbed my black cloak-like jacket. I tied the stings at the throat together. It was a nice silk material with fake fur on the inside of hood.

"Hey, Nat, I just remembered something!" Jake came out of the bathroom, he was in jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of gym shoes.

"What?" I asked and grabbed my purse to make sure I had everything.

"I got you something," he grabbed a small velvet box out of the side pocket of his suit case. He handed me the box and I opened it. Inside was a beautiful purple diamond in the shape of a heart. The claw-like things around the top and bottom were made with some sort of silver encrusted with diamonds.

"Aww, honey, it's beautiful. Thank you so much, I love it!" I took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. Pulling my hair out of the way he clasped the hook around my neck. I turned around and wrapped him in my arms, giving him multiple kisses on his lips and face.

"You're welcome, I saw that on the way here and wanted to get it for you."

I smiled, "thanks again, I love it. Now I have to go find my brothers."

"You'll be fine, just remember to play nice."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed then I walked out the door, pulling up my hood after I closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take me that long to get to the Salvatore's house. God, _Salvatore,_ I haven't used that name in such a long time. I changed my last name to my middle name, Romanov, shortly after I ran away from Damon. I sat in my car for a bit, just staring at the wheel.

I desisted I was thirsty and took a deep breath though my nose. I smelt a human a little ways away. I got out of my car and woodshed to the human, he was tallish and blond. I could tell he was apart of the Mystic Falls High School Football Team, good. The world didn't need another one of them.

I put one hand over his mouth and bit into his neck. The blood poured into my mouth and went smoothly down my throat. Soon after that the body was drained dry, I let it fall to the floor and started to walk back to the Salvatore house. I licked my lips on the way there and fixed my hood.

Once I got to the door, I checked my lips in the reflection of my cell phone, making sure I didn't have blood around my lips rings, and rang the bell. _Why am I doing this? I'm a Salvatore too._Before I could enter on my own free will the door opened. A girl answered, long brown hair, brown doe-like eyes, and almond skin. She was in casual jeans and a purple tank top, but they both looked like she put them back on in a rush. I had obviously disturbed her during something.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Natasha Sal-Romanov. I'm here to see Stefan and Damon."

"Damon's not here and Stefan isn't in the mood to talk."

"I don't care" -I looked deep into her eyes- "you will let me in." I compelled. Because of all the blood I was stronger and so was my compulsion. Plus I was really old.

"Stefan!" She called and tried to close the door. I put my foot in the way and pried it open. I was immediately stopped by a barrier. _Silly boys must have her name as soul owner and a vervain necklace. Smart, I'll give them that._

"Elena what's wron... Nat..." Stefan looked at me, I yanked down the hood of my cloak. He was in a white tank top and jeans.

"Hello brother," I smiled.

"Elena let her in, she's not going to hurt anyone."

Elena looked hesitant at first then says: "Come in." I stepped over the threshold and walked into.

"Natasha how have you been?" Stefan wrapped me in his arm. "I haven't seen you since 1954... good times."

"I've been good, more than good actually. You?" I felt happy that I was getting to see my brother again, this brother I actually _liked._

"Same," he looked over at his confused friend. "I'm sorry, Elena this is Natasha, my sister. Natasha this is Elena my girlfriend."

"You're _sister?"_ She looked confused. "I thought you said she died."

I looked over at my brother, "what?"

"I'm sorry, Natasha, I thought you were dead. I thought those hunters got you in 1954. I saw them dragging you out the back and you looked like you had been injected with vervain."

"I had, but the fools didn't used enough to hurt _me._ I got out okay obviously."

Stefan's and Elena's eyes looked over when we heard someone come through the front door. "Did I hear someone say Natasha? As in our sister Natasha?" I turned around and looked at my brother. He was in all black: jeans, shirt, leather jacket, and shoes. His hair was all messy and was past his ears.

"Hey," he walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Nasha..." he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He pulled back, "I missed you, where have you been? I... I looked for you when you left, but couldn't find you. After a while I just gave up."

"I've been around, went to Europe for a few decades came back. You?"

"Complicated, ugh I missed you." He wrapped his arms back around me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We spent the day talking and catching up, they took me to the local bar. Mystic Grill I think they called it, and I got a burger and beer. God that combination was the best, and the fries here were amazing. I loved fries, they were like deep fried crack, but all good things must end.

I drove back to the motel Jake and I were staying quickly so I could tell Jake about my day. I thought after all the that time with Damon we would hate each other, or he would hate me, but he was happy. Or at least looked it. Stefan on the other hand, thought out the years we kept in contact.

When I got to the motel I ran up to our room, I didn't speed there because it was still _slightly_ light out and I wasn't in the mood to compel anyone. I walked in to the motel room expecting to see Jake sitting on the bed or sleeping. Not a blood bath.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you for all the love your giving this story it really means a lot to me, and has been helping get though some stuff. The next the chapter and other chapters will take some time, like I said I'm going though some stuff. Plus it's summer time for me and I have plans.

Love you hybrids.


	3. Death

I cupped my hands over my mouth, I could feel the scream in throat, but I did my best to keep it back. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Jake was lying on the floor in front of the bed, his blue shirt was all red with blood; his blue jeans had some blood on them, but not has much. The floor around him was soaked in blood, and bed had splatters of blood on the white sheets.

I had to lean against the door for some support, I had to put my hand on my chest to remind myself to breath. I dropped my purse on the floor and rushed to Jake's side. Now that I was more up close I could see his type of injuries. His throat was all thorn out and a rather large hole was in his chest.

"Jake... I-I... who did this?" I gently placed my hands on his arms and shook him a little. "Why aren't you a vampire? You had my blood in your system!" I felt the tears swell up in my eyes, eventually falling down the side of my face, and my breathing became heavy.

"Why?" I sobbed. With shaky hands I put my hand in the hole in his chest, trying to feel for anything abnormal or missing. I was right, his heart had been removed from his chest. I removed my hand and only sobbed more.

"Ok, Natasha, calm down." I told myself and took deep breaths. I got up and grabbed my phone from my purse by the door. I quickly dialed Damon's number.

"Miss me already, Nat?"

"Damon... I need help."

I heard something shatter on the other line, "What's wrong? What do you need?"

"My boyfriend is d-dead. I don't know who did it, I just walked in the motel room and he wad dead. He's dead, Damon!" I yelled and kept breathing deeply.

"Ok I got that, do you know how?"

"I don't know, blood lost, throat torn out, heart removed. You tell me."

"Ok, I'll be over in a bit. What motel are you staying at?"

"The Red Room, the really crappy one just outside of Mystic Falls. Room 107."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minuet, Nat. Just try to stay calm." He then hung up and I pressed the END button. I sat near Jake's body and continued to cry.

Many minuets later I heard a light knock on the door. I got up and peeked out the widow, wanting to be sure it was Damon and not anyone else. I opened the door and Damon, Stefan, and that Elena girl walked it.

"Nat, its ok. Shh, shh, shh." He used his thumb to wipe off the tears form my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me before walking over to Jake.

"Don't touch him!" I snarled when Damon nudged Jake with his foot. I noticed Elena just jump slightly.

"Natasha calm down," Stefan said. I looked over at him and he wrapped his arm around Elena. I turned my attention back to Damon, he bend down and eyed Jake up and down for the longest time. After a while he pulled his sleeve up and stuck his hand in.

"Yeah, his heart had been ripped out."

"I already told you that," I pointed to the heart that lay at Jake's feet. "If I was here, I could have protected him. Saved him even. If his heart hadn't been ripped out, he might be a vampire right now."

"Did he have your blood in his system? Why?" Elena asked.

"He had my blood in his system because I drank from him and used my blood to heal him. Besides I was going to turn him soon anyway." I sat at the foot of the bed and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Just how much did you love him?" Stefan asked. I got up and walked over to Jake's bag. I stuck my hand I didn't use to stick in Jake's chest into the bag. I felt around until I felt a velvet box. I pulled the small black box out and threw it at him. He opened the box and his eyes went wide with shock; Elena's reaction was the same. Damon walked over to them and looked at the box too, he looked from the box, to me, then to Jake.

"When was he planing on doing this?" Stefan asked as he threw the box back at me. I opened it was stared at the shinny Three-Stone Round Diamond Engagement ring.

"The other day he said he was going to ask me something important at the Founder's Party. I think this was it, I also found the ring the other day when I was looking for my brush." I felt the tears fall harder down my face. Stefan came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I had the box clenched tightly in my hands and up against my chest.

"Look, I have to call the sheriff. She'll deal with it from here making it look like a simple murder." Damon pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, then stepped out of the motel room. I got out of Stefan's grip and walked to the bathroom. I put the ring in the pocket of my cloak-jacket and washed off all the blood from my hands.

I looked up at myself in the mirror. My eyes were starting to turn red, tear marks went from my eyes to the underside of my chin, and my eyes lashes were stuck together. I grabbed a towel, got it a little damp, and washed my face off all the tears. I knew I was going to start crying again when the sheriff got here and asked me how what had happened. _Perhaps I can keep my emotions under check for the moments she was here. I know I can do it._ I grabbed my brush off the counter top and ran it though my hair, the brushes getting the tangles out of my hair.

"Nasha, she's here. You need to talk to her yourself?" Damon's voice came form the other side of the door. His voice was soft and kind toward me as always. I put the brush down and opened the door. I walked out to motel area, the sheriff was kneeling over Jake's body. She stood up and faced me when she saw us come out. She was a short and thin woman, short blond hair that was stuck out, but starting to look messy.

"Who is this man to you?"

"My boyfriend."

"And you just walked in on him like this?"

"Yes," I could hear a tad bit of venom in my voice.

"Natasha be nice." Damon snarled, I lowered my head a bit. The only time he had ever called me by my full name, was then he was scolding me.

"It's ok, Damon. Do you have any idea who would do this?"

"No, we had only been here a few days. We're only here for the Founder's Party." I almost lost it at the words "Founder's Party." I had to clamp my jaw together to keep myself from crying, but that didn't stop the heavy breathing.

"Are you ok?"

I drew a swift breath, "I'm fine!" I snarled and fled back to the bathroom. Turning around I quickly locked it, not that it would matter against the strength of a vampire. I pressed my forehead against the door, my shaking hand wrapped around the velvet box in my pocket. I took it out, opened it, and stared at the sparkling diamonds. I put my left hand over my mouth to try to muffle my sobs, but the tears were ones again falling hard.

"Nasha let me in." Damon's voice was soft once again.

"No!" I sobbed a little harder.

"Natasha," he snarled. I stuffed the velvet box back in my pocket and opened the door. Damon right away wrapped me in his arms and "shhed" in my ears.

"Nat, calm down. Shh, shh, shh. It's ok, shh, shh, shh." His voice said in my ear.

I pulled back. "No, no it's not! He was my best friend and the one person I truly loved and cared about. I'm going to kill whoever did this. I will in the most painful possible way." I felt my anger intensify and I don't know whether I was shaking from anger or grief.

"You're not going to kill them."

"Oh yes I am! I am going to kill him! And you, or no one, can stop me!"

"Oh, Nat, I'm so sorry for this."

"For what?" His hands quickly gripped the side of my head and sharply twisted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I groaned and sat up, rubbing my neck from the slight pain. I took in my new settings; hard wood floors, brown wooden walls, a stone fireplace, and dark curtains. The bed I was in was a fourposter bed with huge white sheets and a large brown blanket. There was a bedside table on both sides of the bed and a large dresser with a mirror. There was a open door leading to the bathroom, from the looks of it, it looked like a really nice bathroom. Across from the bed was a nice large TV, the news was on, but it was muted.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday, my cloak-jacket was laying on top of me. I checked the pockets for the velvet box. It wasn't there. I started to feel around on the bed for it, but was unsuccessful.

"The ring is on the bedside table." I looked over and saw the box on the table. I then looked up to see who was in here. It was Elena, she was in simple jeans, t-shirt, and Covers.

"Thanks," I mumbled and grabbed the velvet box.

"Are you thirsty?" I looked up at her, she was holding a blood bag out. I took it from her and sank my teeth into it. I drank every little bit I could, it wasn't as good as fresh blood, but it'll have to do. I could feel my strength coming back to me and my neck didn't hurt from being broken.

I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was large, stone floors and walls. A large white bathtub, a nice walk-in shower. One of the walls had many shelves lined with soaps, shampoos, and towels. The sink was large and nice, black counter tops and a nice stainless steal facet. A large mirror hung in front of the sink.

I turned the water on and washed off the blood from my arms. Walking out the Elena girl was still standing there. This time holding something behind her back.

"Who's room is this?" I grabbed my cloak-jacket and retied it around my throat. I grabbed the velvet box and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Damon's."

I scoffed, "Of course. Why did he snap my neck? Where's my stuff?"

"He said you were getting a little out of control, that you wanted to kill who ever killed your boyfriend. You're stuff is being collected."

"Right," I started to go for the door, but Elena stepped in my way. "You do best to get out of my way, Elena. I am thirsty and am going to sniff out the blood."

"Um, Stefan and Damon said you should stay in here for now."

"No, not get out of my way." I started to shove her out of my way, but she squirted something across my eyes. I gasped and backed away, from living with humans for so long I thought it was pepper spray, but it was vervain. I put my hands over my eyes, of course it burnt my hands and stung like héll. It stung and burned my eyes, there were white stars and different color spots dancing across my vision.

Soon the pain subsided and went away. Once I was able to see I made my away to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I put hot water over the washcloth and washed it over my eyes. The water caused it to hurt even more, but didn't last as long as the first time. I threw that to the side, and washed my hands and with some soap and hot water. I looked up at myself in the mirror, my eyes were all puffy and red; looking down at my hands, my hands were just slightly red. I waited a few seconds until my healing processes kicked in and made my eyes look normal again.

Walking out of the bathroom I noticed Elena was holding a spray bottle tight in her hands. "Get out of my way. Now!" I jumped on her, knocking her to the floor, and ripped the spray bottle out of her hands. Throwing it to the side, I grabbed Elena by her neck and picked her up.

"Next time," I got real close to her ear, hissing my words. "You will get the fück out of my way or else I will rip your pretty little head off of your shoulders. I've killed my brothers' friends before, and I'm not afraid to do it again." I let her go and started to go down stairs. Once I got to the top of the stairs, I flew down them. Turning around I saw Stefan standing at the top of the stairs.

"Stefan did you do that?" I teased.

He whooshed to me, bent over, and grabbed me by my cloak-jacket, he pulled me up to his face. "Don't you ever threaten my girlfriend again!" He started to raise his hand at me.

"Stefan! Let her go!" I looked over and saw Damon and some man I didn't recognize. He Klaus was rather an attractive man. Tall, curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He was well-built, and possesses a delicate and yet masculine face. He was wearing all black; shirt, jeans, and open jacket. I could see the ends of some leather bracelets dangling off his wrists.

I looked back to Stefan, "Brother? You going to let me go?" My lips curled into a smile. He let me go and walked away, after taking a good long look at Damon and the other man.

I got up and walked up to Damon, "I really didn't do anything."

"Just go keep yourself occupied, I don't care how." Damon tried to lead me away from the the man.

"And who is this lovely young lady, you're trying to keep away from me." When he spoke up, I could hear some sort of British accent.

"I am Natasha _Salvatore_." That was the first time I used my last name in a long time.

"Salvatore? I'm going to assume you're the boys sister. I'm Klaus." He took my hand and kissed the top of it. I smiled and let my hand fall back to my side, but it briefly brushed up against the outline of the box. I felt a pang of guilt hit me.

"Yes I am."

"Damon, you didn't tell me you had a sister. An extremely lovely one at that." He eyed me up and down, and looked happy with what he saw.

"Well she has to go now," Damon shoved me out of the door. I kicked the door when he slammed it shut.

"Feisty one too," I heard Klaus say. I whooshed into the forest, the world blurred around me and soon I came across a small graveyard. With a couple teenagers.

"Hey quiet!" I heard one hiss. I came out of the woods and watched them.

"Oh, it's just a girl. Why are you here? What's wrong?" One asked, he was in red and white attire. They both were in Mystic Falls High School attire. They both had been drinking, I could smell it.

"I'm fine, just been upset that all. Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, sorry." I played.

"What are you upset about?" The boy in the red shirt and blue pants asked.

"My boyfriend was just killed, something killed him." The first boy, in all red and white, pulled out a bottle and threw it to me. I caught it and opened it, the cold beer tasted good and calmed my nerves.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. My friend, his brother, was killed yesterday too. Something ripped out this throat." The other said. I stiffened and swallowed the beer in my mouth.

It was I who killed him. "Well I hear the best way to get over someone is to be _very_ naughty." I gave a seductive smile, even running the tip of my tongue over my lips just slightly. They came over to me and one started to kiss my neck, I turned to the other and used compulsion to make him sleep.

"What did you-" I sank my teeth into his neck. He screamed, but his screams were short lived. His body fell to the floor and directed my attention to the other body. Just as I was about to feed on him, a grunt caused me to shoot up. Looking around I saw Klaus.

"My, my, about to kill another person after your first. You must be thirsty or really upset."

"I suppose it's the second one more than the first."

"I know, I heard about your boyfriend. You have ripper habits it seems."

"Ripper?"

"Constantly in a state of blood lust, sometimes very angry and animal-like, and just no use."

"Well I'm not like that, I'm just upset." I snarled.

"I'd be careful with who you're talking too, love." He bit back and stepped closer to me.

"So? I don't care who you are."

"Oh you will, soon." He grabbed the sides of my face and held my head absolutely still.

"You will forget ever meeting or seeing me. Now I want you to close your eyes and count to ten." I followed his instructions and when I opened my eyes I felt confused, but continued to feed off the dead boy next to me.


End file.
